


Drunken sex

by dab



Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fíli is a Little Shit, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Alcohol and sex can be a tricky combination.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Fíli/Kíli drabbles and prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Drunken sex

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to the second Drabble Challenge hosted by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.  
Enjoy!

Prompt: Drunken sex

“No, no that doesn’t go there!” Fíli slurred, almost incomprehensible due to the combination of his drunkenness and uncontrollable laughter.

“I know where to put my dick, asshole.” Kíli shot back, his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to simultaneously balance on one hand and guide his cock with _way_ too much lube in the right direction. Especially the balancing was tricky after the amount of alcohol he had consumed all evening.

“You clearly have trouble finding it.” Fíli snickering at his own joke.

“Stop wriggling!” Kíli snapped.

Fíli started moving even more, being the annoyingly drunk older brother that he was, which caused Kíli to lose his balance and fall on top of him. 

“Oof.” Fíli breathed, but snorted when Kíli tried and failed to get up again.

“Let’s just do it like this.” Kíli decided, frustration clear in his voice when his second attempt to get up failed as well.

Fíli’s protest was quickly silenced when Kíli’s slicked cock moved perfectly against his own.

“Yeah, alright.”


End file.
